happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
17:01:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:02:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:02:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:02:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:21:51 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:22:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:22:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:22:24 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:22:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:24:21 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:27:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:27:45 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:30:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:30:35 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:30:36 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:33:42 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:33:44 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:33:46 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:33:47 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:34:39 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:35:15 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:36:04 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:37:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:37:30 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:37:45 Changed my avatar again into this 17:37:56 Cool 17:37:58 Changed my avatar 17:38:00 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:38:02 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:38:13 Crap I think it lagged a bit 17:38:31 yeah so this will probably stay permanent 17:39:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:39:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:39:38 Mine is still better... 17:39:44 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:39:55 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:39:56 I hate how selfish this bot is xD 17:39:58 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:40:14 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:41:20 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:41:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:41:45 BFs are always selfish 17:41:51 Bots* 17:41:58 Stupid auticorrect 17:42:06 autocorrect* 17:42:19 I hate stereotypes, especially if they're true 17:43:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:43:53 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:43:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 17:44:36 So yeah if you see me say the same thing again, I'm mostly likely on my tablet and it kinda lags 17:45:18 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 17:46:56 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:47:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 18:22:28 !commands 18:23:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:24:25 !Lumpy I ship you with Pacifibot 18:24:26 #> in C:/Bot/Bot Lumpy FW PM/plugins/customcommands.rb:16:in `lumpyishipyouwithpacifi_command' 18:24:38 Well fuck you 18:28:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 18:28:11 !Lumpy I ship you with Pacifibot 18:28:12 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 18:28:27 !lumpyishipyouwithpacifi 18:28:28 What?! With who now?! FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY FUCKING SHIT'S SAKE NO! That's my cousin you disgusting piece of horse shit!!! 18:28:45 !kill himself 18:28:46 * Bot_Lumpy glues himself to spider-infested tree. 18:32:37 Mr Creeper500, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff, r, wikiascripts, knockknock, thank, owner, developer, version, bothowareyoutoday, heybud, emotes, help, userkill, lumpyyouareawesome, lumpyishipyouwithpacifi. 18:32:37 !commands 18:32:51 !logs 18:32:52 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here 18:37:47 !updated 18:37:52 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~1 lines in the log buffer. 18:46:03 -!- Kageyamaa has joined Special:Chat 18:49:29 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 18:50:09 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 18:50:54 Welcome to HTF Ally 18:51:04 Timing... 19:14:32 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 19:15:23 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 19:15:25 Heya Ally 19:16:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:17:02 Look what you did now, you scared her off! 19:17:09 Well fuck you 19:17:15 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:17:25 I don't make promises like that sorry 19:22:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:24:21 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:24:25 !updatelogs 19:24:31 El Goatfucker Supreme: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 19:24:35 haahhahahah 19:24:39 keep that 19:24:41 I love that one 19:24:52 'k 'XD 19:25:07 Also, in case Ally joins again 19:25:09 don't leave 19:25:38 well 19:25:45 I kinda have to 19:25:46 this thing lags me out 19:26:07 Oh, well then just be ready to join 19:26:30 Don't ask me what I mean, Idek lokl 19:26:31 *lol 19:28:15 ping me 19:28:22 El 19:28:25 do el 19:28:28 that hsould ping me 19:32:58 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:33:27 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:33:29 hurry 19:33:31 I am laggin 19:33:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:34:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:34:03 I told you to wait before you rejoin... 19:34:08 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:34:18 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:34:43 oh 19:34:44 well I ain't paying attention 19:34:48 trying to get YT to work 19:35:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:35:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:36:29 Ping El Goatfucker Supreme 19:36:38 cool 19:36:39 also 19:36:43 my computer is fucking up 19:36:53 need to restrart it 19:36:55 'k 19:37:00 when you get back 19:37:10 I'm probably gonna die of laughter 19:37:16 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 19:45:07 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 19:45:16 Damn, still not working 19:45:29 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:46:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 19:46:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:46:46 what isi ti 19:46:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:47:14 lidata-user="Sandgar" .username { 19:47:14 color:transparent !important; 19:47:14 } 19:47:14 lidata-user="Sandgar" .username { 19:47:14 content:"El Goatfucker Supreme"; 19:47:14 color:#FE4500 !important; 19:47:14 font-weight: bold; 19:47:14 } 19:48:08 hi 19:48:10 haha 19:48:16 you trying to change my name arn't you 19:48:22 Yep 19:49:36 I'll work on it tomorrow 19:50:36 haha 21:04:09 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:04:41 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:04:42 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:29:56 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:42:49 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:43:19 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:43:21 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:45:25 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:50:54 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 21:51:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 21:51:28 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 22:04:42 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:20:33 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 22:20:36 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 22:21:06 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 22:21:07 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has joined Special:Chat 22:58:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:04:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:32:57 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 23:33:27 -!- Brandon Jay Dick has left Special:Chat 23:33:37 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 23:36:08 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:44:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:56:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 28